An Unbreakable Knot
by sapphire-spider-lily
Summary: Duo thought she died 11 years ago. She also catches Duo off guard when she shows up in the gundum hanger one day. But to the pilots don't get a very good first impression.


**CHAPTER 1**

**"GET HER!" "DON'T LET HER ESCAPE!" "SHOOT HER IF YOU HAVE TOO! JUST STOP HER!" Kindra could hear the soldiers screaming orders at each other to stop her from escaping. She had had the last straw with OZ. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was a prisoner and that's what she had acted like for 5 years. The other two she acted like the solider she was trained to be. She showed no emotion and killed anyone who got in her path of what she wanted. And now, she just wanted to escape. She could have done it any time she had pleased, but she had wanted to see their faces when they taught her everything they knew and then have her run from them, never to be seen again. Finally! She had finally made it to her escape hatch, when she hear more OZ soldiers coming. Kindra heard the soldiers shoot at her. Kindra grabbed for her pistol, which was in its holster that was attached to her thigh. Kindra spun around only to be shot just below her bra line. Gasping in pain, Kindra grabbed for her wound with her free hand and then shot the OZ soldiers and killed them. Popping open the hatch Kindra grabbed the handle under the door and jumped out of the ship. '_Good thing that I decided to escape when we were flying to the OZ base. Or I wouldn't be alive right now._' thought Kindra. Kindra waited until they flew over a pine tree that only reached 30 feet below her, then she released the handle and fell into the tree and grabbed the first limb she was able to grab. She was pretty scratched up from the pine tree. But she couldn't worry about scratches when she had a bullet wound to tend to right away. Kindra climbed down the tree as fast as she could to reach the ground. As soon as her feet reached the ground Kindra reached for some bandages that she had handy in she emergency bag and quickly bandaged her bullet wound and then ran off in no particular direction for safety. By night fall Kindra was very weak from her bullet wound. If she didn't get medical treatment soon she might die from the wound. In the early hours of the morning Kindra seen a figure. But the strange part was that the person was coming up from the ground. If she wasn't seeing things then she figured that somebody had to be down there. Kindra ran as fast as her body allowed her to run for the place she had seen the figure coming out of. She found a small trap door that lead underground. If she wasn't looking for it, she never would have found it. Kindra put all her strength into opening the door. Kindra finally opened the door and started to walk down the stairway. Kindra had managed ten steps before she lost her balance and fell the rest of the way down the stairway. Kindra rolled down the stairway until she hit the cold hardness of the floor of the room. Kindra wasn't sure if it was just the darkness of the room or the back of her eyelids, but she seen the darkness. Then she lost consciousness.**

**"How do you think she got down here?" asked a voice from above Kindra. "From the door, you BAKA! You would think the Shinigami would be more smart then the one we actually have." said another voice. "Both of you, stop it now!" said a strong voice from above. "She looks pretty beat up." said a quiet voice. "Yeah. Don't you think it would be okay if we treated her first?" said a concerned voice. "No. She dies here." Kindra heard the strong voice say as Kindra heard the hammer of his gun cock back. Kindra's eyes snapped open quickly. She then spun around quickly and tripped a small blonde boy with green eyes. As he fell forward, Kindra grabbed the front of his shirt and grabbed his gun at the same time. Kindra threw the boy under her and pointed the gun at the boys chest very quickly. As soon as Kindra pointed the gun at the young boy the other four boys pointed and cocked their guns and aimed them towards Kindra. "Who are you!" Kindra demanded a tall brown haired boy to her right. "Why should I tell you! Why are you here!" demanded the boy right back. "I seen someone come out from here late last night and I thought someone would be down here. I needed help. But by the time I got in here I could hardly stand up. All I remember is that I fell down the stairway and when I hit the floor I went unconscious. Then when I wake up I have a gun pointed at my head. And I don't really enjoy waking up to a loaded gun pointed at my head in the morning." Kindra said in a deadly voice and narrowed her eyes as she said the last sentence. Kindra finally decided to stop playing this game and decided to get out of here. Kindra decided to pick them off one by one. Kindra slammed the butt of the gun against the boys' temple. Kindra then shot at a boy with black hair. She didn't intentionally try to shoot him. He finally hit his head and fell to the floor. Kindra then jumped and kicked a boy with light brown hair in the face knocking him down. She then shot once at the brown haired boy and when he went to dodge the shot Kindra threw the gun at him and hit him on the head knocking him to the floor. Kindra turned to a boy with an extremely long braid of dark brown hair and kicked him on the right side of his face. She then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Kindra then looked behind her to find a gundum behind her. Kindra took off in the direction of the gundum and begin to quickly climb towards the cockpit. Kindra heard a notice behind her and seen the boy with his hair in a braid following her. "Shimatta, she can climb fast." Kindra heard him say. Kindra finally reached the cockpit and entered it. She had to find a place to ambush him when he go here. On her search for a place to hide, she came across two pictures typed to a screen near the chair. The first picture was of the boy that was following her on the shoulder of the gundum she was inside. He was smiling a goofy smile and waving at the camera. The second picture was of a little girl. The little girl had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was smiling and waving at the camera like a child usually would when having their picture taken. Kindra then heard someone right outside the doors of the cockpit. Kindra jumped off the chair grabbing onto a couple of poles above the door of the cockpit. Kindra stopped breathing when she heard the doors open and the young boy run inside. He was holding a gun in one hand. He looked around the small space not finding the girl he watched climb inside here. He turned around and seen the girl just above him. He went to aim the gun at her, but she jumped from her spot and kicked him into the chair behind him and grabbing a hidden dagger from behind her gun holster. Kindra pinned the boy to the chair and threw his gun out of his hands. Kindra was standing on her knees. A knee on each side of the boys' hips, holding the dagger to his throat. When he looked up in surrender Kindra asked him a question that was bugging her. "How did you get that picture?" Kindra finally asked. He looked at her in surprise. "What?" he asked shocked. "The picture! The picture of the little girl, how did you get it!" Kindra yelled at him. After a second the boy finally answered. "It was given to me. By that little girl. We were friends when we were little. We got separated when out colony was destroyed. Her name was Kindra Otsuki.I always called her Kinny. I told her one day I would find her and we would live together like we had always dreamed of. But she never made it out of the colony." the boy said in a sad tone. Kindra's muscles quickly relaxed when she heard the boy speak her name. He had called her Kinny. Only one person every called her Kinny in her childhood. "Duo." Kindra same in a very small voice. The boy looked up at her when he heard her speak his name. Did he know her from somewhere? The girl then dropped her dagger and flung her arms around his neck in an embrace her wasn't ready for. "Um... Do I know you, by any chance?" Duo asked the girl. "Ishi." the girl whispered. Duo then looked down at the girl when she looked up at him. She had tears in her dark navy blue eyes. Kindra had not even notice that she was now sitting in Duo's lap. She was too happy to see him to notice. Only one person in his life had ever called him a child as a nickname. "Kinny? Kinny is that really you?" Duo asked thinking he was dreaming again. The next thing Duo knew he received a fist to his jaw. "How dare you think I didn't make it out of the colony. You just left me there. The least you could have done was bring me with you, Ishi!" Kindra stated before she engulfed him into another hug. Duo didn't care that she had punched him. Duo grabbed Kindra around the waist and hugged her so tightly that she thought he might very well squeeze the life right out of her. "Gee, Duo, if you can get to come to you that willingly, maybe you should teach all of us how to do that." said a sarcastic voice from behind. Kindra released Duo and turned to see the other four boys at the door of the gundum. Kindra seen one of them holding a gun and she quickly reached for her dagger. Duo noticed what she was doing and quickly grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself or anybody else. When Kindra finally calmed down, Duo released her. Everyone was already on the ground by the time Duo and Kindra walked out of the cockpit. Duo had a firm grip on Kindra's waist so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. When their feet touched the ground Duo released Kindra's waist. When Kindra realized she was standing on her own, she quickly fell to the ground holding her bullet wound. By the time Duo was at her side to see what was wrong, she was already unconscious on the cold floor once again. "Kinny!" Duo exclaimed when he seen Kindra fall to the floor. "Kinny! C'mon, Kinny, wake up. Kinny! Shimatta, Kinny, it's not funny now wake up." Duo continually kept shaking Kindra to get her to wake up. "Just leave her here." said the boy with short brown hair. "Will you just shut up, Heero! I'm not leaving Kinny here. So you can just stop thinking of getting rid of her, 'cause it's not happening!" Duo said angrily to Herro. "Hold on, Duo. I think she's hurt." said the small blonde. "What do you mean, Quatre?" Duo asked the small blonde. Quatre walked towards Kindra lying on the floor. While Quatre was looking to see if he could find anything wrong, he seen a spot of blood on her white shirt that looked like it had already dried. "We must have been so preoccupied that we didn't even notice the blood stain on her shirt." Quatre commented. Duo seen the dried blood stain on Kindra's shirt and began to raise her shirt. When Duo reached just below Kindra's bra line he seen the bandages. Duo could already see blood coming through the bandages. Duo quickly pulled her shirt down and picked her up and kept a firm grip on her. Duo took Kindra to the medical room so he could change her bandages and find out what caused her to pass out. Duo entered the room and gently put Kindra on the bed and started to take off her jacket. Duo then started to take off Kindra's shirt. Duo finally got frustrated and made a clean cut down the front of Kindra's shirt. Duo removed Kindra's shirt and threw it behind him, trying to aim for the trash can. As Quatre walked in something fell on his head. Quatre removed the shirt from his head and looked at what fell on his head. Quatre realized that it was Kindra's shirt and blushed at the thought of her on a bed without a shirt. "Duo, do you think it's right to take off her shirt while she's unconscious? I mean, what if she wakes up and finds you over here without her shirt on?" Quatre asked a little nervous that Kindra might actually wake up and notice that her shirt was missing. She won't do anything to me. Now could you do get some new bandages for her? I think she might need them." Duo asked Quatre. "Ummm...sure." Quatre said backing out of the room. As Quatre left the room Duo began unwrapping the bandages from Kindra. Duo finally removed the bandages and stood in shock at Kindra's torso. "A... a bullet wound? But... but how did she get shot? By who?" Duo asked himself out loud. Duo then noticed something right under Kindra's left collarbone. Duo leaned closer to see what it was. It was a symbol branded into Kindra's skin. After a second of looking at the symbol, Duo recognized it. It was the symbol that OZ stood for. Duo looked down at Kindra in disbelief. "Is that why you tried to attack us?...Orders?" Duo asked the unconscious figure in front of him. '_But.. why would OZ shoot one of their own?_' Duo thought. Just then Quatre came into the room carrying some hot water and fresh bandages. Quatre lied the bandages and fresh water by Duo so he could reach them when he needed them. Quatre dipped a rag into the hot water bowl and began washing dried blood off Kindra's wound. "How did she get shot?" Quatre asked. Duo didn't answer. "Duo?" Quatre asked. "Quatre could you leave, please?" Duo asked Quatre without looking at him. "Why? What are you going to do to her?" Quatre asked nervously. " I'm going to take her bra off so I can bandage the wound real good. I didn't think you would feel comfortable in the same room as a girl who is half naked." Duo said. Quatre could tell he was serious. "Thanks Duo." Quatre then turned to leave the room. Duo heard Quatre leave the room and then decided to take the easy way out for taking off her bra. Duo first cut her straps and then cut the side of her bra. He then easily removed Kindra's bra. She had really grown since the last time he had seen her. Not only physically, but mentally too. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought she was never going to see him again. She was so full of hate. What had she gone through for the past 11 years? Why did she have OZ branded into her skin? Duo pushed those thoughts aside and started to bandage Kindra's wound. Duo was wrapping her bandages so tight he thought he might be hurting her. Duo tied off the bandages and picked Kindra up off the bed. Duo was sure to hide the tattoo so the other pilots, especially heero and Wufei, wouldn't see it. Duo then walked out of the room towards his room so he could lay Kindra down to rest. Duo successfully made it to his room without having her killed. Duo placed Kindra on an extra bed in his room and pulled the blanket to her chin. Duo was satisfied that she would be okay for a few hours and left to see what had happened to everyone else.**

**Duo walked back to the hanger using a passage that they usually used to get to the hanger. He walked into the gundum hanger to see what looked like, everyone waiting for him. "Is there any particular reason that everybody is looking at me like that for?" Duo asked placing his hands on his hips. "What was that all about? Why wouldn't you just let me shoot her?" Heero asked Duo. "I couldn't allow you to shoot her. She wouldn't have done anything to hurt us after she realized who I was." Duo said to them. "Someone from your past I assume?" Trowa asked. "Yes. A really old friend. I never thought I would see here again." Duo told the there four pilots. "Why don't we go inside and talk about this? I'm sure that Duo wouldn't like to be away from his friend while she's hurt too long." Quatre suggested to the gundum pilots. Even though the pilots didn't agree with Quatre they all filed into their living room. Trowa and Heero sat on the couch that was placed in front of the television, Duo sat on the couch that put in front of the wall by the television, Quatre sat in a arm chair that faced Duo's couch, and Wufei decided to lean on the wall instead of sit down. The five gundum pilots sat in silence for a few brief minutes. "I thought we came in here to talk about what we are going to do about that baka onna that's lying in Duo's room?" Wufei asked in a not-in-the-mood-for-this tone. "So... what's her name?" Quatre asked starting the conversation. "Kindra Otsuki. Kinny for short. I've called her Kinny for as long as I can remember. I never really called her Kindra unless I was mad at her or I knew she was in trouble and needed my help. I met her when I was 7 years old. She was an orphan, like me, but with a major difference. I had a place to live. She didn't. She lived on the streets for about a year before I met her. I found her stealing some food from a stand one day when I was outside playing in town. She got away with it without the stand owner knowing. I thought that it was horrible for a little girl to be stealing food and living in the streets. I never told father Maxwell about her, but I brought her to the church anyway. He never cared about having to feed another mouth. It was a small one that never really ate much anyway. We always played together after she started living at the church. She never really talked to anybody. The first time I heard her talk she was six. We were playing inside because it was raining outside that day. She was playing with a doll that I brought her the first year she was in the church. I was reading a book that the church owned by a wall not far from Kinny. She had stopped playing with her doll and walked to the window a few feet from where she was playing. I looked up towards her because she had gotten quiet and seen her looking out the window. I was wondering what she looking at, put my book down and walked over to the window with her. I asked her what she was doing because nothing was outside that I could see she was looking at. Kindra. that was all she said. I just looked at her. I guess she could read my mind. Kindra Otsuki. I was sure I wasn't crazy that time. That was when I understood why she had said it. It was her name. I never really liked calling her Kindra so I just called her Kinny for short. Then the colony was destroyed. I thought she was dead, died in the colony when it blew up. I always had a thought in the dark corner of my mind that she was still alive, but I had no proof. The only proof I had that she was real and wasn't a dream was the picture I have in Deathscythe. She really has changed since the last time I seen her. Of course that was 11 years ago." Duo said as he finished his story about Kindra. "So what are we going to do about her?" Trowa asked the gundum pilots. "Well she's not to stay here." Heero said. Duo quickly pointed his direction towards Heero." What?" Duo asked Heero making sure he didn't hear him right. "She is not staying here with us." Heero said again so Duo would get the message. "Yes she is. I'm not throwing her out the door as soon as she gets well. I haven't seen her in 11 years. She was more of a friend to me then Deathscythe is now. She is staying here if she has to stay in Wufei's room. I don't care what you say, she is staying here with us." With that Duo left the room. **

**After Duo's outburst and he stalked out of the living room, the room became very quiet. " Heero, Don't you think that that was a bit harsh. I mean, maybe Kindra isn't as bad as she seems. Maybe she can help us." the small Arabian said to Heero. " Yeah. She can help... by turning you black and blue, Quatre." Heero said to the young blonde. " Someone who can dodge everyone of Heero's attacks, isn't a normal civilian. She must have been trained by someone. Someone very strict and trained long and hard. She must have been taught how to catch even the most guarded person off guard for even the briefest moment. That briefest moment off guard could be your last against someone with her fighting skills." commented the Heaveyarms pilot. " I do agree with you on that, Trowa. If what Duo said was true about him knowing her on the colony L2, then I want to know what happened to her." Heero thought out loud. " What do you mean ' _happened to her?_' " Quatre asked the zero pilot. " If the story Duo told us was the truth, then I want to know what happened to her. I've seen the picture that Duo was talking about in Deathscythe. The picture that was taken of her when they lived on L2. She looked so happy. Like she didn't have a care in the world. Like she was just happy and content on being alive. But if you compare the picture that was taken then and look at her now, they wouldn't even look like the same person. The Kindra now looks like a dog that has been abused it's whole life and finally got tired of being kicked at and finally decided to bite the foot that's kicked her for so long. Only it learned a new trick and started to bite any foot that came near it. The look in her eyes has more hatred then anyone pair of eyes I've ever looked into. They were cold. If the expression 'The eyes are the windows to the soul' then she has no soul because of all the hatred she holds inside of her." Heero said explaining his thoughts of Kindra. Throughout the whole conversation, Wufei had not spoken a word. Heero, Trowa, and Quatre then turned to look at Wufei. " What do you think, Wufei?" Quatre asked Wufei. Wufei then looked at the three gundum pilots. " She is _NOT_ staying in _MY_ room." was Wufei's response.**

**Duo stalked out of the living room fuming at the Wing Zero pilot. " How dare he tell me that she's not staying. She was shot for Kami's sake! She's staying here if she has to stay in Wufei's room. And judging by Wufei's face, neither him nor Kindra would enjoy staying in the same room. Duo finally reached his room and stopped and looked at the door. Duo finally walked in and closed the door behind him. Duo walked up to his bed where Kindra lay. Duo sat on the edge of the bed, but close enough where he could see every little detail about this new Kindra that he didn't know. He knew that over the past eleven years that something horrible must have happened to her for her to become so full of hate. But then again, Duo did know this girl. She was still that little girl that never talked to anybody and played with that little doll in a room full of children. When she had realized who he was, he had seen something in her eyes. It was small. So small that if you weren't looking in her eyes, you could have missed it. It was a very small glimmer of hope. But hope of what? Duo had no clue what had happened to his little Kinny since he left her on L2 11 years ago. He wanted to be there for her. But what was he supposed do if he didn't know how to fix it. When they were small he was able to fix anything that made her upset. And when he fixed whatever it was that made her unhappy, she was the happiest person you could know. She would light up a dark room. But they weren't children anymore. And if he didn't know how to fix it, then how was he supposed to fix it, so she was happy again? 11 years ago she could walk into a dark room and light it so bright it was like the light were on in the room. But now... now she could walk into a dark room and make it ten times darker then it originally was. Duo reached out to Kindra and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Kindra stirred, but she didn't wake up. "All I know is that whatever happened to you has to do with OZ. That much shows on your skin. And I promise you that whatever it is that filled you full of hatred, I'll fix it." Duo whispered. "Duo..." was all Kindra whispered in her sleep. Duo looked down at the sleeping blonde haired beauty and smiled a small smile. "Don't worry, kido. You'll be better and trying to give me a good swift kick in the butt before you know it." Duo said to Kindra before he got off the bed and walked towards the door and left to go tend to Deathscythe.**

**Dream Kindra looked around the wide area of space that she stood in. It looked old, so old. Buildings were falling, scrap metal all over the place. Kindra then heard a cry. Not a in trouble kind of cry, but the cry of something that would come from a small child. Kindra turned in the direction of the cry and what she seen made her stop in her tracks. It was her when she was 4 years old living on L2. "This is before I met Duo." Kindra whispered to herself. A bright light flashed and made Kindra cover her eyes from the light. The light dimmed into nothing and Kindra uncovered her eyes to see what was happening. A 5-year-old Kindra was sneaking past people to get to a fruit stand not far from her. Kindra made sure that the owner of the stand was preoccupied and hadn't noticed her. Kindra quickly snatched an apple, a banana, and a tomato and quickly ran off into a near-by alleyway. Kindra looked away from the younger version of her into the crowd of people. Kindra quickly spotted a 7-year-old Duo Maxwell walking towards the alleyway she had ran in. Kindra walked towards the small fort she made when she first started living on the streets** **to see herself just walking inside the fort. She walked towards the entrance to walk inside to see what happens from someone else's view. She reached out for the flap to get inside, but instead of pulling the flap open her hand passed right through the flap. After a momentary state of shock she just walked through inside. After a few seconds she noticed something move outside. She quickly turned around just in time to see Duo open the flap and walk inside. Her younger self backs up towards the back of the fort. Duo flash's the younger her that still irresistible smile. " Hi." Duo says. Another flash of bright light and Kindra was moved to another time in her childhood. She opened her eyes to see the day the she first talked to Duo. Duo was sitting in the corner reading a book. She wasn't sitting far from him. Since she had moved into the Maxwell church she was never far from Duo's side. He was always making sure she was within eye-sight of him. She had finally decided to tell him her name. He would always call her Kiddo, because he didn't know her real name. She had stopped playing with her doll that Duo had gotten her for the first Christmas that she had with him. She got up and walked towards the window that she was sitting close by and looked outside. It was raining outside. Another flash changed time again. Kindra opened her eyes to see one of the saddest time she ever had with Duo. The day he left her alone on the colony. "Duo! Where are you going? Can I go with you?" a 6-year-old Kindra asked Duo running towards him. Duo turned around, but he wasn't smiling. Duo looked down at Kindra and shook his head. "No, Kinny, you can't come with me this time. Somebody is going to take you away from here. You won't get hurt. I promise." Duo said to Kindra. Duo then ran away leaving Kindra alone for the first time in two years. It began to rain then. There was only one ship leaving the colony and if she didn't get on it, she would be left her to die. Kindra ran for where the ship would take off, but she never got into the ship. The ship and everyone that was on the ship was destroyed. While standing there in shock, someone came up behind Kindra and grabbed her and walked towards a ship that had the OZ symbol on it. Another flash of light surrounded Kindra, but for some reason she couldn't close her eyes. Kindra looked at the scene play before her and still to this day she was still filled with rage because of it. It was the day she was branded by an OZ soldier. But it wasn't a high ranking soldier. It was one of the guards that watched her. He had seen her as a prisoner, which was what her was in fact. But they were the only ones to treat her as such. They would beat her, burn her, torment her in any way they could think of and always found amusement out of it. Two soldiers that always tormented her along with the third soldier walked into her room. Two of them walked over to her and grabbed her and held her down. It happened when she was 13-years-old. "I thought that since I get to play with you more than they do, that I could brand you as mine permently. How does that sound?" The soldier taunted her. "Zakennayo, Koji!" Kindra yelled up at the young soldier. The soldier called Koji didn't look very pleased with Kindra's comment and then pushed the burning hot brander into Kindra's skin. The last thing Kindra heard was her screaming. End Dream**

**Quatre was right outside of Kindra's door when her heard her scream in agony. Quatre ran into Duo's room to see Kindra tossing and turning and screaming while clutching to her left shoulder for dear life. Quatre ran up to the bed and began to shake her to try and wake her up. Kindra finally opened her eyes to see a figure in front of her. Whoever it was touching her and she didn't like it at all and begin to fight against whoever it was. Kindra opened her eyes again and this time she could make out who the figure was. It was Quatre Winner. It wasn't so much his looks that she could tell it was him. It was his eyes. They were such a pretty blue. Kind of like the color of a sapphire. Only they weren't hard and cold. They were warm and caring. Unlike two of his fellow pilots. Kindra quickly, without thinking, sat up in bed and threw her arms around Quatre's neck in a death-gripping hug. If Quatre hadn't have her loosen her grip a bit, she could have possibly snapped his neck in two. When Kindra loosened her grip enough Quatre removed her arms from his neck and pushed her back onto the bed so she wouldn't hurt herself worse then she already was. Quatre looked down at her bandaged area and blushed lightly. Quatre then checked her wounded area to check for tenderness or bleeding. When he was convinced that she would be fine he looked her in the eyes. Quatre seen that she was still clutching her left shoulder and tried to move her hand to see what was wrong. After fighting against her strength for a minute Quatre seen that she was starting to give up. Kindra finally gave up figuring that they would find out sooner or later anyway. Quatre moved Kindra's hand to see what she was covering up. Quatre looked at her shoulder to see a symbol branded into her skin. It was the symbol that stood for OZ. '_But I don't recall ever seeing anyone else from OZ branded._' Quatre thought wonderingly while staring in shock her Kindra's shoulder. Just then Duo ran into the room to see Quatre staring at Kindra's branded shoulder. Duo ran over towards Quatre, grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him against the wall beside Duo's bed where Kindra still lay. Duo looked Quatre in the eyes and Quatre stared right back to the Shinigami. "Duo, what are you-" Quatre started to ask. "Be quiet, Quatre. Now listen to me. I know what you just seen. I know what she was branded as and it explains a lot if you ask me. But we can't let Trowa, and God forbid if Wufei or Heero ever found out. I won't let them kill her. She's my friend no matter what she was branded as. I know who she is and if she really was an OZ soldier then why didn't she kill us on sight? She could have killed you without a second thought this morning, but she didn't. I know her and it's not in her nature to kill people on the spot for no reason. Okay? Tell me you won't tell Heero, Trowa, or Wufei. Just please tell me that, Quatre." Duo said to the small blonde. Quatre looked at Duo then at Kindra who was now clutching her wound and breathing heavily, but looking at Duo and him. Quatre then looked back at Duo and nodded his head. "Alright, Duo, I won't tell them. I promise." Quatre said. Duo let go of Quatre and sat down beside Kindra. "You okay?" Duo said as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Yeah. Just a bit sore. And thanks for your word, Quatre." Kindra said. Quatre nodded and then left the room. **


End file.
